vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rolf (Phantasy Star)
Summary Rolf (also known as Eusis in the Japanese version) is the main protagonist of the SEGA Genesis role-playing video game Phantasy Star II: The End of the Restoration. He is a descendant of Alis Landale and an agent of the Commander of Mota, stationed in the capital of Paseo, and the player's avatar in the game. He lost his parents at age 10 in a spaceship crash, which caused Mother Brain to ban all space travel. Recently, he has been having nightmares every night of a young woman (Alis) fighting a demon, in which he is nearby, but unable to act. In the beginning of the game, Rolf was sent to investigate an increase of dangerous bio-monsters, accompanied by his friend/companion Nei and six other allies with the same purpose. They soon find themselves caught up in a plot to destroy the entire Algo system and must defeat the second millennium's rebirth of the Dark Force. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Rolf, Eusis Origin: Phantasy Star Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human, Warrior, Hero of Algo, Motavian Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Fire Manipulation (Via Foi/Gifoi/Nafoi), Gravity Manipulation (Via Gra/Gigra/Nagra), Light Manipulation (Via Tsu/Githu/Nathu), Air Manipulation (Via Zan/Gizan/Nazan), Healing (Via Res/Gires and Amber Robe), Resurrection (Via Rever), Explosion Manipulation (Via Megid), Teleportation (Can teleport himself outside of a dungeon and to towns via Hinas/Ryuka), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his speed via Color Scarf), Damage Reduction (Can halve the damage he takes and his allies' via Snow Crown/Megid respectively) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought and defeated Dark Force & Mother Brain) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to other Heroes of Algo) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Tanked hits from Dark Force and Mother Brain) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Several meters with techniques/magic Standard Equipment: Laconian/Nei Sword, Ceramic Shield, Bow/Sonic Gun, Laser Knife, Laconian Chest (armor), Neimet (helmet), Garda Boots, Amber Robe, Storm Gear, Color Scarf, Snow Crown, etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Is exceedingly talented in swordplay and capable of out-witting any opponent who challenges him since he was a boy training at a fencing academy) Weaknesses: Overconfident in his abilities Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Foi/Gifoi/Nafoi:' Fire-based attacks which does damage to a single enemy. *'Gra/Gigra/Nagra:' Gravity techniques which damages all enemies. *'Tsu/Githu/Nathu:' Light spells that damages single enemies. *'Zan/Gizan/Nazan:' Wind-elemental techniques that deals damage to enemy groups. *'Res/Gires:' Heals 20 HP to a single ally. *'Rever:' Revives one defeated ally. Only can be used outside combat. *'Hinas:' Teleports outside of a dungeon in order to escape off of it. *'Ryuka:' Teleports to the town last saved in. *'Megid:' A explosive blast attack that deals massive damage to all enemies, but also hits all party members expect Rolf himself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Phantasy Star Category:Sega Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Adults Category:Orphans Category:Leaders Category:Federal Agents Category:Armored Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Armor Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Weapon Users